


Тактильное чувство

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Collage, F/M, Manip, Nudity, Photoshop, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: «Закрытые глаза смотрят на ощупь».(с)
Relationships: Hell (Aoi Chizuru)/Takatori Masafumi
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал R — NC 2020





	Тактильное чувство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/gifts).



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/a8/LeSYV6XF_o.jpg)


End file.
